


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

Ben had listened to every story Tate had to tell him. He remembered almost every detail. And right now, he could see the look in Tate's eyes as the boy bought up the fair that had come to town. The look in his eyes when he said he'd seen kids from school going with their families. The look in Tate's eyes before he closed them for a second too long.   
  
And his heart broke.   
  
He said nothing. Not until their session was over.   
  
"Tate... Vivien, Violet and I are going to the fair tonight... Would you like to come along?"  
  
The young boy looked up hopefully.   
  
"I'd love to... Should I meet you there or here or..?"  
  
Ben chuckled a little.   
  
"We'll pick you up, Tate."  
  
The boy grinned and disappeared out the door.   
  
~~~~  
  
Violet had offered - a little too quickly - to knock for Tate. Ben had shaken his head and mumbled about needing Constance's permission and contact details incase Tate got hurt before he had scrambled out of the car. Why did he feel so excited? He didn't know, but for some reason, there were butterflies in his stomach; that was something he hadn't felt since he had been with Hayden. The thought was enough to make Ben stop mid stride. Did he have some kind of subconscious ulterior motive for inviting Tate out tonight? Was there an attraction he hadn't realised before now?  
  
No.   
That was ridiculous.   
  
Ben was about to continue walking when the front door opened and Tate came running out, slamming the door hard.   
  
"Yea, well, I hate you!"  
  
He spotted Ben and stopped, shyly toeing the ground in silence.   
  
"What was that, Tate?"  
  
“A conversation between Mommy Dearest and I.”  
  
“What have I-”  
  
“This isn’t a counselling session... Please can we go?”  
  
Ben nodded and the two men headed to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smile crossed Ben’s face as he saw the look on Tate’s face as he scrambled out of the car. He stood, staring at the fair in awe before laughing and chasing after Violet. Ben slipped his arms around Vivien as they followed. He didn’t think he had heard Tate laugh properly before. It was a beautiful sound. Shaking his head at the thought, Ben walked slowly, savouring his time with Vivien. He moved to kiss her when Violet and Tate appeared in front of them, Violet asking for money for various rides – rides that Tate didn’t look to happy about. Ben handed violet a couple of notes and she rushed off; Tate was about to follow when Ben put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“I don’t really like the idea of the Ghost Train... Reminds me of something that happened when I was younger.”  
  
“What do you want to go on?”  
  
Tate merely looked up at the Ferris Wheel. Ben patted Vivien’s shoulder and she headed off to the Ghost Train to wait for Violet whilst Ben steered Tate to the Wheel, smiling at the grin on the younger’s face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Two, please.”  
  
Ben slid the money over to the cashier before leading Tate to the waiting carriage. They sat there silently, as they started going up, stopping here and there so that more people could get on.  
  
“Hey, Ben..?”  
  
The elder looked over at Tate, who was staring off into the darkness.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I have... Do you... Is it...”  
  
He bit into his lip.  
  
“Is it normal to have feelings for someone you really shouldn’t have?”  
  
“It can really depend on who that person is... Are they in a position of power over you?”  
  
“In a way, yea, I guess.”  
  
“A teacher?”  
  
“You could say that.”  
  
“Is it... A man?”  
  
Tate stiffened.  
  
“I thought you liked Violet?”  
  
“I do, I do, but... There’s just something about this guy... He’s tall, dark, and handsome and he genuinely cares; not like the other’s I’ve seen, and there’s something just so amazing about his smile that I can’t breathe when I see it.”  
  
“He sounds wonderful.”  
  
“Well, you would know.”  
  
They stared at each other as everything began to fall into place.  
  
“Tate-”  
  
“You’re my counsellor, I know, it’s never going to happen. I just needed to get it out and you seemed like the best person. But I’m scared, Ben, because I do really like Violet, and I don’t want to hurt her, but I’ve never had any kind of feeling like this before.”  
  
“If you’ve never had this feeling before, Tate, then there’s a big chance that it could just be hormones. You’re a teenager. Things like this happen.”  
  
“And if it’s not just hormones? If I am actually a queer?”  
  
“Then I’ll help you through it.”  
  
“I wish I just knew what I was.”  
  
Ben looked down at Tate, at how he was biting his lips, and swallowed. Hard. He shouldn’t want to do this. Tate was a patient. He could be sued for this. But the way that the boy looked up at him with eyes that were so innocent and confused... Ben couldn’t stop himself leaning down for a kiss... A kiss that the teenager reciprocated. They pulled back to stare at each other, a soft grin on both of their faces as they concluded that they both liked the kiss. They leaned in again, lips meeting once more as Ben’s arm hugged Tate close. They pulled apart as the carriage began to go down, grinning at each other; their secret safely tucked away in their hearts.


End file.
